


反杀

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, 傻黄甜, 破廉耻, 硬核天使, 神tm小童话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“海底捞月杠上开花”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	反杀

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEAR/gifts).



> 送给涂鸦钛钛的迟到的生日礼炮【对不起我又迟到了
> 
> 真·硬核天使
> 
> 至于“魅魔有两颗心脏”的设定，是借鉴了《异种族风俗娘评鉴指南》【超好看，快去看
> 
> 我又假酒假药加通宵了，所以请自行斟酌
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修，等我醒来再说

此时此刻此情此景，Rey觉得自己见过这么个场面，就是那种经常会在宗教书籍里或是教堂顶穹上看到的经典名画：天使沐浴着圣光降临人间，将丑陋凶残的恶魔斩杀于脚下。

人类在这方面总是这样，都爱把事情想象得极富仪式感和戏剧性，然后再用无比浮夸而烂漫的手法描绘出来。是，天堂和地狱之间的矛盾众所周知——不然哪来那么多已经快被讲烂了的“宗教故事”——可不得不承认，天使和恶魔打起架来其实也就那么回事，同人类差别不大。至少在Rey眼里是这样的。毕竟这三者说到底是同源的，顶多是人类不会魔法，也不能（自己）飞，且更容易死……咳，好像扯远了。

不，也不算太远——与她一同组成了“经典名画”的这只恶魔，正是她在战场上的老对手，可他并不丑陋，相反还十分高大俊朗。所以说，人类的想象力还是太丰富了，哪有什么天使降临人间时的圣光，什么恶魔爬出地狱时的岩浆？大天使长都已经一剑将一方深渊领主钉在大理石座上了，可人间依旧是一派风和日丽。这处神殿遗迹的周围还此起彼伏着欢快的鸟鸣声呢，要多生机盎然有多生机盎然。

大大小小的战役打了不知道多少个世纪，Rey在这一刻才突然意识到，自己貌似从未想象过Ben Solo的死亡。这么一想，还真是奇怪——明明每次对上他时，自己每一招都会下死手，务求能解决掉对面的最强战力之一，为己方多争取一些优势……可她就是没考虑过，Ben Solo真的会死。仿佛他根本不可能死，他也许会输掉一个回合，甚至是一整个战局，但杀死他？不存在的。人类口中的“地狱难度”看来并不是空穴来风。

因此，在“终于”“成功地”用佩剑刺破了恶魔的心脏，并贯穿了他，以及他身后的神座靠背——也是有意思，原本坐在上边的神像都已经被风化为了碎屑，而座位却还完整如旧——Rey并未感觉到激动或者欣喜，抑或是任何类似的正面情绪。只有满满的震惊，和不知所措。

对，震惊和不知所措，直到现在她还都没能明白过来，事情是怎么发展成这样的。自己不过是发现了他偷偷摸摸地溜进人间，便“以防万一”也跟着来了——但她不打算解释，也不打算思考，自己为什么能在第一时间“发现”。这一切从一开始就充满了古怪，比如一只恶魔为何闲得没事要来这么个偏僻的神殿遗址？这离市区可远着呢，一点也不符合他们喜爱在人群中蛊惑挑拨的习性。

紧接着，Rey又以为这可能是老对手想寻衅滋事，找个理由茬架。因为她在收起翅膀踏入神殿时，一抬眼就看到了Ben Solo靠坐在那个石质神座上，正用一种很是自信的眼神望着她。就好像笃定她会来。于是，天使长确信了这是一次决斗挑战，更何况恶魔领主也自然而然地接下了她的攻击，有来有回，但就是没有任何解释的话语。

所以，在他突然毫无征兆地露出这么个致命的破绽前，Rey都“天真地”认为：这只是一场来去匆匆的私下斗殴，怕是会像往常在战场上一样，双方都只剩下一口气，然后撤退，下次再接着往死里打。可惜，来不及做出反应，她的半边身子就已经染上了刺目的猩红。甚至，还有几滴飞溅在了天使的面庞上，圣洁也落入血腥。

一定是他的心脏。他绝对会死。

不止如此，Ben Solo还像是就怕他自己死不了一般，用相比之下宽大了许多的手包裹住女孩的，带着她一寸一寸地抽离了剑刃。每动一下，都是一小簇滚烫的血液浇在两人之间。Rey就这么呆愣地随着他完成了整套动作，眼睁睁地看着自己纯白的衣襟被彻底浸透，变成了比他眼眸还要鲜艳的红。

哪怕恶魔那只也满是鲜血的手掌已经抚上了她的面颊，并极其出格地摩挲着她的皮肤，Rey都没能回过神来。

她不懂，每一庄每一件都不懂——包括此刻他眼中那道亮得可怕的火光，她也不懂。

于是，恶魔的拇指竟顺利地滑入了天使的唇间，随意就撬开了她的牙关，然后轻佻地按压着她柔软又小巧的舌头，将指尖的血渍一下一下地涂抹均匀。可比起这突如其来的调戏和口中泛起的腥气，更令她在意的却是Ben Solo的话语，低沉得如同他现在的生命力：

“Rey，Rey……我敬爱的大天使长……要知道，有些刻板影响不可取……无论是天使还是人类，甚至连一部分恶魔都这么认为，觉得魅魔只会些下作的魅惑术，根本没有什么实打实的战力，也不可能会上战场。怎么说呢，也不算完全错误，魅魔的种族天赋的确下作——却也，着实有用。”

与Ben Solo愈来愈有底气和活力的声音一同升起的，是笼罩在Rey脊背上的凉意。

见了鬼了，这是个陷阱，一个简单得要死的陷阱。前提是她得事先知道，Ben Solo是只魅魔，拥有两颗心脏的魅魔。是啊，她也难免落入了俗套，下意识认为拥有着强劲战力的一方领主不可能会是魅魔这种……呃，不那么强劲的恶魔，相对而言。至于魅魔为什么会有两颗心脏，其实原因也不难理解。

一颗是负责正常血液运输的“普通心脏”，和大部分其他恶魔一样长在胸腔内；另一颗是肌肉更为发达的“魅魔心脏”，长在靠近后腰的位置，是“性爱专精”——对于男性魅魔，它可以令性器几乎不间断地高饱和度充血，保证每次挺立都是不敢轻易招惹的巨大怪物；而对于女性魅魔，它则主要为爱液的分泌和各种敏感度提供保障，肌肉不会感到疲惫，粘膜也会时时刻刻处于最兴奋黏人的状态。

据说，捅穿一只魅魔的“普通心脏”甚至可以算是无事发生，只要稍微休息一会儿就能再生；但那颗只管情事的心脏，却是会一击毙命，必死无疑。

Rey好像忽然有点能理解了，为什么他在战斗时能那么的从容不迫。但现在不是想这些有的没的的时候，因为魅魔的种族天赋已经在发挥作用了——她刚刚尝了Ben Solo的血，而魅魔的体液从来都是最上等的催情药剂。

还真的是……下作。

说实话，Ben也没想过，自己突然改变的战术能这么有成效。他原本是打算单纯靠武力和蛮力将自己垂涎了好多个世纪的大天使长扛回家的……先扛回去再说，其他的可以慢慢来。然而后来这些，大概只能甩锅给本能吧——血脉，令他首选用魅魔的行事风格处理问题。因此，小姑娘比预期中要更快也更顺从地瘫在了自己的怀里，任由自己抱着她迈入地狱的大门，飞过淌着岩浆的火山，最终降落在了那张绝对够折腾的大床上。

Rey一路上都没有反抗过吗？她倒是想，奈何Ben的血液勒令她交出了本心。只不过她也不知道自己的本心是什么。总归不是想办法再捅他的后腰一剑。

但也不是随便他三下五除二就剥光了她的衣服。这对于向来禁欲、生活寡淡的天使来说，算得上是一件惊天动地的大事了。天使的衣裙虽然简洁，却也一般不会在别人面前解开、褪下。不止是因为骨子里的冷淡，更重要的是，没必要：每一位天使都是神亲自创造的，他们不需要所谓的“繁衍生息”，也不屑于浪费那个精力去追求“下等生灵才沉迷的肉体欢愉”。

况且，若是同为天使，大家身上长着的就都是一样的东西，也就不存在“好奇”这么一说了。

这一点，Ben也很清楚。不如说，没有人不清楚天使是没有性别之分的。或者，也有另一种表述方式——天使们，都是双性。他们还有一个特殊的人称代词，是天使的专有语言，一个词统称了“他”和“她”。那么，恶魔为什么会称身下的天使为“小姑娘”呢？

其一，虽说天使的脸孔都多多少少有些雌雄莫辨，但Rey确实长了一张世俗眼中的“女孩”的脸，声音也是英气中透着娇柔；其二，也是较为根本的原因，他觉得Rey的自我性别认知，是偏向女性的……好吧，他也不太确定。其实就是有一次，他在悄悄跟踪来人间视察的Rey时，听见了一只似乎会通灵的人类小崽子叫她“天使姐姐”，而她也答应了。

也许，她当初也就是随口一应？毕竟性别这个概念对她来说没什么意义。但对于有性别意识的恶魔，尤其是性别差异巨大的魅魔来说，Ben在内心深处已然将这位天使长当作是“她”了。不过他也不是很纠结这种无关紧要的事就对了。

比起这个，眼前的问题才来得更为实在一些。这具赤裸着的娇小身躯，还真是什么都有，又什么都特别“精致”。小巧的喉结几乎看不出来，小巧的乳峰随便就能掌握，小巧的性器和坠着的椭球一样白白净净，小巧的肉蒂藏在男性的器官之后，小巧的缝隙粉嫩又湿润。凭心而论，因魅魔的血液而情动的那套男性器官其实不能算“小巧”，充其量就是平均大小，按比例来说貌似大部分人类也就差不多这样。但就，谁叫Ben Solo是只长着两颗心脏的男性魅魔啊，所以在他的眼中，Rey确实是……太可爱了。

Rey虽然是位正常的冷淡的天使，但这不代表她对现下正在发生的事一无所知。只是这股从小腹流向全身的冲动实在是太陌生了，又似乎带着一种说不清道不明的甜味，让她一时不知该如何应对，却也在心底暗暗地期待起了什么——什么她目前还毫无头绪的东西。于是，在Ben问她“想要吗”的时候，她在迷蒙的情欲中茫然地点了头。

和他……好像不是不可以。可他在喂什么东西给自己啊，味道怪怪的，倒是比那时的血液能好上一点。而且，就不能好好喂吗，一圈圈地抹在她的嘴唇上是个什么讲究？唔……还突然塞进来了什么……

可也就是这一个疑惑不解，才让Rey努力聚焦了双眼，从而看清了这个男人的恶行。原来，他念叨着“多舔一些吃掉，等下就能更舒服”时，正跪在女孩的上方，腿间那个狰狞的物件被他扶着在那对软嫩的唇瓣上游走，肥大而圆润的顶部正好用来将从孔隙中冒出的粘稠露珠均匀地涂在她的唇间。甚至有几次，恶魔还趁着她嘤咛时挺入了些许，即使牙齿的轻微刮蹭会带来一点苦头，可他实在拒绝不了天使湿热的口腔和粗糙适宜的舌面。而且，等习惯了她威胁并不算太大的牙关，这种在整个顶部探进后再退出的过程，俨然就变成了勾着肉冠挽留他的天堂。更何况，她在听到自己说的话后，竟然真的会无意识地舔吮那道最敏感的沟壑，一路磨蹭到液滴的源头。

Ben发誓，自己这都是为了Rey好。欲望越高涨，之后的情事才越舒爽，这是再浅显不过的道理；而和性爱有着直接关系的体液，当然会比血液这种来得更为高效。但他也不是不承认自己那点私心，他是个坦荡的魅魔。

只是几乎是Rey定睛看过来的同时，Ben就决定抽身离开了——那种软软甜甜的环境，他怕自己再沉浸一会儿就要直接丢人了。所以，“啵”的一声，怪物就在女孩似是极为不舍的嘬吸中撤了出来，顶部随着柱身晃动了两下，便又留了一滴在她潮红的脸颊上。然而更要命的是，她还不自知地又吞咽了一口嘴里的东西，若隐若现的喉结上下滑动一番，刚从恶魔腿间讨来的头盘就进了她的肚子，很快又会造福她的全身。

于是，天使终于看清楚了刚刚在亵渎自己唇舌的是个什么……凶器。说是“凶器”绝对一点也不夸张，天使才不会长出这种不雅观的东西，只有恶魔才会以此为傲——Ben的那玩意同“清秀美观”连边都沾不上，和它的主人如出一辙地健壮且极具攻击性，绕有一圈凸点的头部看起来就沉得要死，却又高高地昂扬着，支撑着它的有力软骨从系带到根部都清晰可见，加之整个柱身都分布着昭示他魅魔身份的奇异凸起和筋结，下方的囊袋也是必定要与之相匹配的份量……比起考虑“这个进来，我是会舒服到死掉还是直接死掉”，Rey却觉得“还是她自己的好看”这一结论更为重要一些。

但紧接着，那个“难看的恶魔器官”就消失在了她的视线里，如果她不愿意花力气低头去看的话。其实，Ben正在做的还是同一码事，只不过目标从少女的口腔转为了那对淡粉色的乳珠，然后是她那根“好看的”器官，以及属于女性部分所最容易投降的脆弱花蕊——它们被男人用性器一一亲近过了，火热的顶部沾着黏滑的催情液体磨蹭每一处性感带，为的都是让Rey不得不因渴望爱抚而扭动身体，并软着嗓子求自己能帮帮她。

占据上风，这令恶魔很是心情舒畅。他一手就着自己和她的黏液套弄着那根秀气漂亮的天使性器，一手握着自己粗犷蛮横的恶魔性器各种顶撞、刮蹭她的花蕊；而女孩根部的软囊就搭在他的棱角处，像是在依偎着这只正为自己带来无上快感的狰狞野兽撒娇。

实话实说，这两种再常见不过的外部爱抚，Rey作为天使却是都没体验过。除了沐浴之类的必需事项，她都不怎么碰自己的。因此，遇上了成天幻想着她然后花式自我抚慰的Ben，少女自然招架不住。他的手掌和指节都生着薄茧，摩擦在皮肤上本就十分煽情，更何况男人还时不时直接包裹住细嫩的顶部揉捏，又在过载之前转回握着她上下抚弄的手法，故意让她不尴不尬地卡在登顶的前夕，如何哼哼唧唧地用小腿蹭他的腰都不顶用。

“Sweetheart，你想不想知道，我每次都有多想你？”这是一个问句没错，可Ben压根不需要任何答复。刚好，Rey也无暇去听他说了什么。她只觉得身下那比神迹还要美好的逗弄突然都停了下来，然后一阵翻转，自己就落入了一个燥热的怀抱，脊背和羽翼也靠上一片宽阔而结实的胸膛。但这当然远不止“靠坐”这么简单。男人分开了她的腿，尽量分到极限，再拿他自己的腿一左一右牢牢卡住，使得天使的双腿和她的翅膀一样，都只能完全大张着。

本来，恶魔还准备用绕到少女身前挑逗的双臂顺便钳制住她的胳膊，但意外之喜是，自己根本用不着担心这个，她自己就先忍不住开始笨拙地揉拧起那对沾染过魅魔爱液的乳尖了。

“看到中间那个画框了吗，sweetheart？”他似乎是有意让Rey和自己面对着床头的，面对上方那个空白的巨大画框。

能大致感觉到，天使应该是疑惑了一瞬，只是随后又投入到快感当中了，完全没把这个当回事。

“我都想好了，一旦你落入我的手中，我就撕掉你的翅膀，两只一起，然后钉在这个画框里——你就再也飞不回去了，我的小天使。我会让你看着自己的翅膀和我做爱，并且高潮，不允许你停，也不允许你休息。我要你对着自己的翅膀起誓，说你是属于我的，你会永远待在我的身边，你只会为我高潮，你喜欢含着我高潮……”察觉到怀里的女孩在反应了一秒后忽然全力挣扎起来，Ben又万分缱绻地亲吻了她的翅膀尖尖，一边一下，然后是她的耳垂，他挑了左边的那颗轻轻地咬着，但手上的动作却随着言辞愈加地放肆，“可你一定会很难过，我见过你在战后整理自己的翅膀，你特别爱惜它们……所以，我就舍不得了。我们各退一步吧，我不碰你的翅膀，但你要乖乖接受我为你打上的印记。Rey，sweetheart……”

说到最后，Ben直接将Rey的和自己那大了她一整圈的握在了一起，一同套弄；一直骚扰着殷红肉珠的那只手也改由尾巴尖代劳——他找准了一次少女入口开合的时机，小心地将腾出来的手指探了进去，不多不少就两根，恰恰能撑满才被讨好得松软的甬道；再小幅度地随着节奏一次次勾起指节，便又挖掘到了她的另一处致命弱点。于是，恐惧刹那间就被极乐的爱欲淹没，不断打颤的腰身也只是因为高潮时无以复加的快感。

天使的第一次高潮，是一边喷薄着乳白的浊液一边挥洒着清澈的甘霖，是青涩的乳珠被自己贪欢着玩弄成了玫红，是分明被灭顶的欢愉狠狠冲击后仍旧忍不住将自己再往罪魁祸首的手上送去，是情不自禁扭过头去索要一个缠绵粘腻的舌吻。

“不能对着翅膀，那就看着镜子吧。”Rey还搁浅在绵长的余韵中，忽地就听到他这么说道。随之而来的，是男人勾了勾手凭空变出一面漂浮着的镜子，然后揽着她的膝弯将她举起，让女孩眼睁睁地看着自己如何一点一点接纳了那只凶兽。

意料之外的，Ben并不是想象中那种单纯的硬，而是富有弹性，像是具有一定软度的筋肉厚厚地裹着一根绝对坚韧的硬芯，于进入时被窄小的入口挤压成带不来伤痛的尺寸，接着在通过后马上恢复成原本的大小，肉感的顶部及柱身还是能照顾到每一个角落的滑嫩粘膜，并且还能死死地卡在她的身体里。也因此，这份出离的饱胀并没未产生什么不适，唯有更加亲密的填充感令她惬意地眯起了眼睛。

但这不代表她没有看见，自己的身下被怎样挤开到了极限，等努力吞吃到底后，小腹上又怎样隐隐浮现着一个微妙的鼓起。可最令Rey羞耻的，还是她看到自己在被进入后，竟又有了挺立起来的迹象。没办法，里边那个刚被他抠弄到了高潮的地方，如此顶弄着刮过去也非常舒服啊；还有最深处，天啊，这样按着她研磨可太过分了……

在真正的讨伐开始前，Ben没忘记再将尾巴贴上还有些红肿的花蕊。但因为他的双手此刻都被占住了，Rey便接到了任务——“Sweetheart，好好看着你是怎么享用我的……一边看，一边也要和自己玩，要像我先前帮你的那样好好套弄，听见了吗？”

于是，方才被进入时的“非常舒服”就反复重演了无数次，并一次比一次凶狠，一次比一次快。她甚至都没空再细细品味每一次的快感，它们直接连成了一片暴雨，将天使淋得大脑发麻，浑身湿透。Rey不记得自己分别射出来了几次，但她知道，身后这个恶魔在弄出来前可不会善罢甘休。只不过她也没能料到，自己的神智也就只能支撑到Ben在她的身体里浇上第一股。

字面意思。那可是魅魔的精液。几乎是灌入娇嫩禁地的瞬间，少女泛着泪光的眼眸就失去了清亮的神采，只剩下浑浊的欲念在暗色中翻涌。而通过镜面欣赏着这一切的Ben却绽开了一抹喜悦的微笑，比赢得了一场战役还要张扬和骄傲。

这还只是第一轮。现在是她的双眼失去光芒，那下一次呢？是不是她洁白的羽翼也会被污染上漆黑？再下一次呢？下下一次呢？她头顶的光环，会不会也在哪次极致的高潮中直接碎裂？真好啊，那她就不能回去了，任何人都能一眼看出她曾和恶魔有过交集，她只能待在自己身边——Ben Solo的身边——除此之外，她无处可去，无处可逃……

可过去了好几天，Rey的双翼和光环都没能有半点变化，连个细小的瑕疵都没有。他总不能一直用体液将女孩困在床上吧，那就没意思了。或者，什么光环碎裂羽翼染黑也许真的都只是自己的病态臆想，实际上一个也实现不了？之后有时间去查查资料好了——想来想去，Ben还是决定先替天使解除法术，让她也在清醒中感受一下自己对她的悉心照料，然后再忍着羞耻让自己为她擦洗掉满身的白浆……她笑什么？

但一身狼藉的少女已经笑得说不出话了，就连肌肉的酸麻也无法阻止她。Ben依稀听见她断断续续地说了“镜子”这个词，便疑惑又忐忑地将镜子变在了身前。

……

为什么是他头顶多出了一圈淡金色的天使光环。


End file.
